In a Rainy Day
by It's my delicious imagination
Summary: It was raining when Kise saw Aomine leaning against the wall waiting for him. Short but cute story. AoKise


_A rainy day_

This story came suddenly on my mind and found his way on my computer. It's inspired by a fanart, in which Aomine seems to be waiting for Kise. The scene plays after their epic match in basketball.

Little warning, aside being about love between two boys, I changed point of view constantly what can be a little confusing but I really wanted to portrait the feelings of both of them. And the other is my syntaxes; there is a limit to my spell checking feature with English, and it's not my mother language. I hope you can forgive me.

Well, the rest: The characters from Kuroko No Basket are sadly not mine and never will.

_"Minechii! What are you doing__here?__"_, asks Kise seeing his former teammate leaning on the wall, his whole school uniform completely wet, showing that the other has been in the same position for a while.

_**"I was waiting for you**_, _**idiot.**_", responds the blue haired teen boringly.

_"But why? It's raining, you got all wet-"_

_**"Shut up and let's go. There is something important I have to ask you at home."**_ Aomine turns around and begins to walk leisurely the other way.

_**"Wha- wait Minechii, wait for me.",**_shouts Kise and runs up to catch the other.

Aomine stops. His shoulders tense up, as he turns to Kise. _"Are you stupid? I'll always waited for you..."_, he says in a low voice.

At seeing the direct and thoughtful look_, _Kise becomes a little flustered_, _never been the one receiving that look before from the Aomine.

"_**I don't understand Minechii, what are you talking about?"**_

A dark smile passes over the mouth, as the blue haired teen chuckled with his grave voice. _**"Yeah... you never understand... and I got fed up waiting for you to..."**_ Then he walks to Kise till they are only a breath apart.

Kise has to bring his head up to be able to see in Aomines blue eyes and gets immediately red on the face and neck. Unconsciously he brings his hands to the others chest to push him away till he suddenly is aware of the strong heat that waves through the clothes of the other. _'Why is he so hot...?_', he thinks. The he lowers his eyes to see the faint redness on the face of Aomine. _'Does he have a fever? That would explain why he's behaving so weird.'_

_"Hey, you, what are you looking at, idiot? I said I-"_

The blond teen, ignoring his friend, lifts his hands up and grabs the head from Aomine and touches his forehead with his own.

Aomine shuts up surprised and finds himself staring directly in the golden eyes of the blonde teen. _'What-'_

_**"You have a little fever, Minechii",**_says the other seriously.

_"What? No, I don't, I'm good!"_

_"No, you aren't, idiot! You're all red on the face and your body is strangely hot! You got sick, didn't you?"_

Kise observes alarmed how the others face got even redder.

Eyes widening in realization of what was happening and why the other comes to this conclusions, Aomine hits him suddenly with his forehead and Kise wails at his hurt head and gets at his knee as he nurses with his hands his forehead.

_"Aominechii! Why are you so mean! That hurt, baka!", _he wails pathetically.

_"The baka_

_are you! Damn idiot!"_, yells angrily Aomine. _"I´m not red because a fever, dumbass! You can't be such a clueless asshole, dammit!"_

At the sudden outburst Kise looks up surprised. Aomine has his head cast down, his body tense and the hands formed in fists. A strange quietness settled around them as the rain still purred silently down on both teens, wetting their clothes completely without them really noticing it.

On impulse, Kise brings slowly his hand up and touches others left fist and whispers,_ "Aomine..."_

Aomines fist jerks a little at the touch but doesn't move away. It slowly opens up and grabs the hand of the other. Fascinated, Kise can only observe as their fingers interlace together.

_"Ryouta."_

The blonde model feels his heart skip a beat at the sudden call and feels how his whole body flushed at the feeling of intimacy.

_"Ryouta. Get up."_

Lowering his head, Kise gets slowly up, their hands were still together.

_"Look at me, Ryouta."_

_'Why is he still calling me with my name? This is so weird, and I feel so embarrassed, dammit'_, Kise though as he stubbornly maintains his head down. All of sudden, he feels a cool hand under his chin and his head is lifted up to look straight up to beautiful sapphire eyes.

_**"I came here to wait for you, so I could talk to you..."**_ Aomines speaks in a low voice, _"So I could talk to you about something important... about us I mean..."_

_"About us...?"_, asks Kises, his breath halts as he feels the fingers on his chin going further up and ending in caressing his cheeks.

_"Yeah, about us. I wanted to wait till your home, but that didn't went too well"_, he chuckles darkly, _**"That's why you don't let me have another option and to tell you right now." **_He makes a serious face and stapes again closer to the blonde teen.

_"I think I waited enough for you.",_he grunts,_ "In our last match you showed me that you quit admiring me and can finally catch up to me without doubts and confusing feelings about me as a player, and see me right now like the real person I am. You put me on a pedestal high above you, and while it was fun and a real ego busting, I think, you are now ready to have more confidence about your skills and yourself, and can at least see me now as a-a po- possible..."._

The blonde teen observed fascinated, and slightly shocked, how Aomine, always proud and sure about himself and his speeches, suddenly stutters, his tan showing a terrible red and using the hand, which caressed before the cheek of Kise, to hide embarrassed his face.

_"I... I mean... as a possible... uh..."_ Aomine curses inwardly at his wavering courage. At hearing suddenly the chuckle, his body tenses. He feels how his hand is being taken from his face, and his hearts begins to bumping harder as he comes to see the soft but beautiful smile from the other.

"You are a baka, Aomine."

Aomines eyes widen. 'He said my name!'

Kise sighs amused. _"You think, you are the only one who waited all the time", _he asked._ "It never occurred to you, that even when I admired and idolized you, I never felt confused about my real feelings for you?"_

_"Huh?"_

Releasing both hands of the blue haired teen, Kise brings his arms ups and embraces the shocked Aomine at the neck, as he grins mischievously. Now, Kise understood the strong body heat and the flushed face before, and really, how could he have missed the loud thrumming, which he feels from the chest of the other. 'Fever my ass...', he thinks amused.

_**"Yes, I admired you too much, which influenced my plays with you, and because of you I learned to love basketball, but in reality, most of the time I used those idolized acts to get closer to you, to have you smile at me and to have you stay late at night to have our one-to-one games with me"**_,

_****_Aomine couldn't believe his ears as he looked at the smiling, but now somehow sad face of the other. He grabs unconsciously the hips of Kise, as he comes to the slow conclusion, that the blonde teen must have been suffering the same pain as him, thinking that his feeling would never be responded, making sometimes ridiculous acts of admiration to get his attention - no, Kise probably has been suffering more than him because Aomine always had the attention of the other while in the meantime the other had to fight for getting his as he paired up with Kuroko.

_"You tough, that every time I stared at you and hugged you, it was because of admiration, and yes, it was too, but mostly it was because I was so freaking in love with you that it made me crazy. I had to feel your skin! Or to make you talk to me so I could listen to your voice once more, and dammit, you always were with Kurokochii and I thought-"_

Kise began to rant Aomine realized and took the decision that it was enough, he got the message and this is the turn point for their relationship. So he promptly kissed him on the lips.

To say, Kise felt surprised is an understatement, here he was getting finally all his frustration built up from years airing up to the sole culprit of it, as suddenly a pair of wet lips descends upon his mouth and steals his breath away. His whole body is now embraced with strong arms and he impulsively tightens his hug on the other. The kiss is slightly akward, but still enough softly and lightly to make him feel full of little basketballs bouncing in his belly. As a tan hand comes to caress his the backside of his neck, he thought his heart is going to burst from all the feelings.

As they finally ended their kiss, more because of the lack of oxygen then of volition, they rest their foreheads against each other.

Aomine seeing a glittering rain drop on those pink and slightly ravished lips from the blonde teen, he licks it on impulse, tasting a mixture of sweet and salt, and chuckles happily at the terrible blush which bloomed on the whole model face.

"Minechii! Don't laugh you-", Kise pouts but is interrupted by the other.

_"Daiki."_

Kise looks confused.

_**"What?"**_

_"Call me 'Daiki'"_, Aomine repeats with a slight blush as he rights himself up and looks somewhat embarrassed to the side and scratches his neck. _"We are now together, so it's only right we call each other with our first names, right?"_

At the uncharacteristic silence coming from the other, the blue haired teen feels his chest tighten and turns again at Kise. _'I didn't say the wrong thing, did I?'_, he thought worried till he saw face before him. Although Kise blushed from one ear to the other and little tears seems to gather at the side of his golden eyes, he showed the most beautiful, bright, and most of all, the most sincerely happy smile Aomine ever saw in his life. If he thought he was in love with the fool before, now _**he's totally and completely head over heels**_, swearing to himself to be the cause of that smile as much as he can for his whole life.

Somehow knowing the directions of the thoughts of the others, Kise chuckled and placed a little kiss on his left cheek.

_**"Let's go home, Daiki"**_, he says, takes his hand and begins to walk the way they were supposed to go.

Aomine grins, and tightening his grip, catches up to him. And for the first time they notice, that the rain had stopped at some time ago and now a huge and glittering rainbow expands above their heads.

... I _**SWEAR**_ to God that I hadn't planned for this! I just wanted to make some comments about the ideas this picture gave me but it suddenly turned out in this. So please, forgive any horrors in my spelling, English is NOT my mother language and I live in South america. So, yeah, nothing in common with english heh Still hope you liked it n.n


End file.
